


Snapchat With Dende

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Videl has been really happy with this new arrangement she, Gohan, and Dende had, but she starts to second-guess herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat With Dende

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretending I know how snapchat works, ignore inconsistencies please.

Pan being old enough to be in school made for quite a bit of alone time when Gohan would get home from work early. Whether it was a long day for Videl or she was home also, it made from great quality time with his wife. And with Dende, when they planned ahead of time. 

Dende still had to live up on the Lookout, but he would come down to visit much more often these days, now that he had a reason to. Mr. Popo was rather supportive of Dende spending more time with his "friends," as long as Dende didn't forget about his duties as Guardian of the Earth. As though Dende could forget. 

But gods deserved to have some downtime, and he loved nothing more than to spend it with his two favorite Earthlings. 

Videl had been out and about with her friends when she started to receive the texts on her phone.

Unsuspecting, she took her phone out and looked at it, thinking she'd just read it and then reply and put it back right away. But then she saw that it was a picture, and her face flushed. 

It seemed Dende had come over early. It was a picture of Gohan laying on his back on the bed, shirt haphazardly unbuttoned and a light blush decorating his face. The little smile was the cherry on top. 

Videl quickly saved the picture, then tucked it into her pocket. 

"What's the matter, Videl? You're looking a little warm," Erasa said. 

"I-it's nothing! I'm fine!" 

"Ooooh, looks like someone got a text from the hubby, if you know what I mean!" 

Her lady friends laughed, and Videl laughed with them. Well, they technically weren't wrong. 

The conversation they were having stretched over several topics, and Dende must've known she was out with people and was determined to get her into trouble. Her phone kept going off, and despite knowing better, she picked it up and looked to see what it was. 

Pan was being babysat by her dad, so she knew it was just the boys at home and would be just them until she got home. 

Granted, any of the texts could have been her dad texting her, but he typically called. 

Each text alert was a new picture from Dende. Mostly showing Gohan off (and why wouldn't he, Gohan was gorgeous), but there were some pictures that had Dende himself in it. Each picture had Gohan (and Dende) more and more disrobed, and eventually the pictures reached the point of dick pictures. She coughed a little and shook her head at the first dick pic. She could practically hear Gohan protesting slightly; he hated the general concept of such pictures, but Dende knew Videl well. 

She really liked the one where Gohan had clearly gotten a hold of Dende's phone and taken a selfie of them making out. Their mouths were open and parted just enough that she could see Dende's tongue pushing into Gohan's mouth, and the saliva dripping from Gohan's mouth was making her own mouth water. 

She was brought out of focusing on the picture by Angela's voice. 

"You can't trust men around their exes at all! Especially if they've had sex before! All they're gonna do is cheat on you!" 

Videl looked up from her phone and listened to all the others agree with her. 

"Videl, you're so lucky you were Gohan's first everything," Angela said. "I mean, he and I went on that one date, but he was absent for so much of it it really didn't count." 

"Uh.... I'm actually not his first everything," Videl said. 

All four of the women at the table turned to look at her. 

"What!?" 

"Really!?" 

"When'd you find that out?" 

"Storytime! Spill, spill!" 

Videl tucked her phone away, then waved her hand dismissively. 

"It's nothing all that interesting. Before he even came to high school with us, he had had a boyfriend, and they had had a lot of fun together." 

They were staring at her with wide eyes. 

"Boyfriend?" they all asked together. 

"Y-yeah, boyfriend. And I've met him, he's really nice. We all get along together really well, and sometimes he watches Pan." 

He didn't really babysit since he was with them most of the time, but he definitely watched over her and cared about her as much as she and Gohan did. Sometimes, Videl liked to think that very small but nice things that happened to Pan were because of Dende. 

The air among them took a turn for the heavy, and Videl couldn't figure out why. 

"You don't - you don't worry about that?" 

"No. Why would I?" 

"It's just - if he's been with a boy before...." 

"And you don't have a. . . ." 

Videl gave them a look. "They make toys for that, y'know." 

There was some blushing amongst the ground. Though Videl hadn't actually used any toys on Gohan. Not any like _that_ at least. It was more gratifying to use the toy on herself while watching Dende and Gohan fuck. Then afterwards switching spots with Dende and riding Gohan.

"Yeah, but, it's not really the same...." 

"Just what are you trying to say?" Videl asked. 

"Well, we know Gohan's a good guy and everything, but how do you know you can trust them to be alone together?" 

"Because Gohan and Dende would never do anything without me knowing about it. In fact, they're alone together right now, and it's no problem. Gohan's my husband, and Dende's - " She hesitated, unsure of what word to use. "- my friend, too." 

But they had picked up on the hesitation, and all but Erasa were giving her pitying looks. 

"What!" she snapped. 

Erasa put her hand on Videl's arm. 

"I think that's enough gossip, girls. Gohan would never do anything like cheat on her. He's too good a guy for that!" Erasa assured them all. 

"She's right. Gohan's not cheating." 

Her phone made another alert. She looked down at the phone. 

It wasn't cheating if she knew about it. 

She wasn't sure how to feel really, but it wasn't what she was expecting. 

It was a snapchat of the chair she and Dende took turns sitting in with the words "Missing you" on it. 

"Y'know, I'm gonna go ahead and head out," Videl said. 

"Videl, we're sorry - " Angela started, but Videl simply got up and kept walking. 

She wondered if she should regret walking out on them, but she looked at her phone when she got another text alert. She bit her lip as she took time to savor the image of Gohan's lips wrapped around thick, green dick. 

She quickened her pace, eager to get home. 

"There she is!" Dende said as Videl entered the bedroom, slinging her purse onto the floor and shutting the door behind her. 

Gohan swallowed, then gave her a smile with eyes radiating love and cheer. 

"Did you like them?" he asked, referring to the pictures. 

"I did," Videl said, smiling at them. "It got really annoying that I was in public. You two really know how to get a girl wet." 

"Told you she likes the dick pics," Dende said, smirking at Gohan. 

Gohan's blush was adorable. 

"Next time send one of yours," Videl told Dende. "As much as I like Gohan's, it's better in practice." 

She came over to the bed and started to undo her pant zipper, then pushed her pants down. 

"But he looks so cute when he's embarrassed," Dende said. 

Dende leaned forward and kissed Videl on the cheek. It was the first time he had done such a thing, but she smiled and giggled and found she didn't mind at all. 

Gohan was watching them with rapt attention, and they were giving each other bedroom eyes, and the wheels in Gohan's head started turning. 

Gohan smiled. He liked what he was seeing. 

"It's time to switch out, darling. My turn." 

Dende followed suit, plopping himself into the chair, not bothering to cover up because what would the point be. He watched closely as Videl pulled her underwear down and then climbed on top of Gohan, straddling her husband's hips. He watched as they kissed, Videl's more aggressive and passionate personality coming out while Gohan's more pacifist but overwhelmingly loving complimenting it beautifully. He watched as Videl handled the lining up of Gohan's erect penis with her vaginal opening and slid it inside her plenty-wet vaginal canal. 

Dende was used to watching the Earth, but somehow he never got tired of watching Gohan and Videl. He certainly enjoyed participating, but they were beautiful together. 

After a while, Gohan fell back onto his back, sighing softly. Videl got off of Gohan, also sighing but not in the same way. 

"Hm? Videl?" Gohan said. 

"Nothing. My outing was just frustrating, and I'm still . . . but you've been at it twice now." 

Videl pouted a little, but she understood. 

Gohan thought about it for a moment, then slowly said, ". . . You and Dende could, y'know.... And I could be in the chair. If you two want to." 

Videl and Dende both stared at Gohan, then at each other. Videl's eyes trailed down to Dende's penis, which admittedly was erect anew. The Namekian paused stroking himself entirely the moment the suggestion had been made. 

Neither said anything for a while. Gohan started to feel self-conscious. 

"But you don't have to. I just . . . figured . . . ." Gohan blushed and frowned, feeling embarrassed and not in the fun way. "Sorry...." 

"No, don't be," Dende said at the same time Videl said, "No, it's not that!" They looked at each other again, then Dende said, "I think the main thing is that we just hadn't thought about it before." 

"Yeah," Videl agreed, her eyes trailing down again to Dende's erection. She . . . couldn't say she wasn't curious. Dende's was bigger than Gohan's in each sense of the word, which had been a little surprising considering Gohan was taller. But apparently Namekian dick tended to run big for the species as a whole and could even be expanded to be thicker or longer, depending on the Namekian's breeding needs. Or kink needs.... 

The look that Gohan had gotten on his face when he had begged for thicker in front of Videl had been the biggest turn-on, and just thinking about it really made Videl want to say yes. 

"I'd . . . be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," Dende admitted. She couldn't know where his thoughts were, but his eyes were trailing down from her face. He gently bit at one of his claws. "It's up to you, Videl." 

Videl blushed, looking from Dende to Gohan, despite knowing the answer would come from her head and not either of them. 

She thought about the conversation at the restaurant and about what Angela had said and whether or not something like this would . . . even be possible if Gohan and Dende were only in it for fucking each other. 

"After giving it a bit of deliberate though . . . sure, why not? I'd be lying, too, if I claimed I didn't think of it either." 

Videl smirked at Dende, and he returned it in kind. 

Gohan smiled, then crawled out of the bed and switched with Dende. Dende lifted his hand up, and Gohan giggled a little as he high-fived Dende in a "tap-in" kind of way Videl was used to doing at her father's gym. 

"How would you like to do this?" Dende asked, brushing the hair out of Videl's face. 

"G-spot stimulation would be _great_. You know where that is?" 

"I did study human anatomy, but this is my first experience with trying to find it." 

"I'll help." 

Her heart was beating, and she thought she could hear Dende's beat too. This would be the first time doing it with someone who wasn't her husband.... 

But she was excited, she found, and she could see that Dende was more hesitant with her. She wasn't nearly as familiar as Gohan was. He had already had a history of knowing where to touch with Gohan and how hard to kiss and thrust. Videl was an all-new experience for him with unknowns. 

She leaned in to kiss him first. 

Position could wait. Foreplay was very important in this instance, to get to know each other's bodies better than they could from just watching and because she had kind of rushed it with Gohan. Foreplay was fun. They laughed when Dende wasn't entirely sure what to do with Videl's breasts when she put his hands on them, and Gohan laughed with them and suggested a couple things for Dende's benefit, Videl approving or vetoing it as she saw fit. 

Dende really did know how to use his tongue, as she discovered as he stimulated her clitoris. She moaned loudly, her hand moving across his bald head. 

Gohan was leaning forward in his chair, too exhausted to experience outer expressions of arousal, but they held his utmost attention. 

Videl startled Dende a little by pulling him up and pushing him back onto the bed, but he knew what she was doing as she crawled on top of him, and he let her have control as she let his cock enter her body. Dende groaned, his voice vibrating deep in his throat. 

Some shallow thrusts later, Dende flipped them over, taking requests for speed and strength. Videl tilted her hips up, hiking her thighs further up Dende's sides. 

"I know you can do better than that, I'm human not fragile," Videl moaned out. 

"As you wish," Dende breathed in her ear, and Gohan shivered as the sounds of wet flesh slapping against flesh floated in the air. 

The sounds they both made were intoxicating, and Gohan bit his lower lip as he listened and watched. Watching was a new experience for him, too, and any concerns he might have had about being jealous faded into the ether. If anything, he was elated that Dende - his green cock sliding in and out of his wife's vagina - could pleasure Videl like that, too. Especially when he had failed to be exactly what she needed. 

Dende brought his mouth to Videl's neck and gently bit it, the Namekian mating injection entering Videl's system. 

Videl cried out, the pleasure she was experiencing from Dende's thrusting multiplying and making her see stars. 

Soon, she felt Dende ejaculate inside of her, making her even more wet inside. 

Dende was panting, and she could feel his body shaking. He had worn himself out. He collapsed beside her after pulling out, and she lay there, feeling the sensation of his fluid leaking out of her. 

" _Fuck_ , Gohan, you should've said something about it feeling that good, I'd've fucked him sooner." 

Both Gohan and Dende laughed. Gohan climbed into the bed, laying down on Videl's other side. 

"I take it you both enjoyed it?" Gohan asked, kissing Videl's forehead. 

"Mmmmhmmm," Videl answered, turning her head to nuzzle into Gohan's chest. 

"Thank you, both of you," Dende said, still catching his breath. 

Gohan was smiling as big as he could, and he made himself comfortable next to his wife. 

"I'm glad. I love the both of you so much, it makes me really, really happy to know you two make each other happy too." 

Videl smiled into Gohan's chest. She thought again to what Angela had said. 

Videl knew she had been right. Gohan wasn't like that at all. Gohan had too much love in him to pick one, and that meant he loved them too much to hurt them on purpose, either. 

They lay together in the bed. Videl found herself staring up at the ceiling. Eventually, she started to frown. 

"What's wrong?" Dende asked. 

Gohan had fallen asleep next to her, but Namekians didn't sleep. 

"Something my friends had said today...." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Videl's frown deepened. 

"They kept saying Gohan would cheat just because you two were together before me.... I didn't tell them the arrangement we have...." 

". . . And?" Dende prodded. 

"And . . . and I was thinking about what they might say if they knew." 

"Would that be bad?" 

Videl shrugged. 

"I don't know...." 

Dende adjusted himself so that he was closer to Videl and wrapped an arm around her. 

"It'll be okay, Videl. We'll handle things when they come up." 

"Right. You're right." 

She turned her head to look at Dende. 

"Thank you. For being here." 

Dende smiled at her. 

"I'm honored to be here with the two of you." 

Videl smiled back.


End file.
